Rosario Vampire A New Story
by poeticlove88
Summary: What if instead of Tsukune coming to Youkai Academy, Anoter vampire comes and catches her eye as well as others. New character, same story. Hope you peole enjoy it. HIATUS


Onboard a school bus, a new transfer student stares out the window by his seat. The student was a young boy. The boy had long black hair that stopped at the middle of his back wrapped in a ponytail and he stood at 6 feet.

He also wore the uniform of the school she was heading to. It consisted of a green blazer, a button-up inner shirt, with a tie and he wore grayish dress pants. The driver of the bus had on a standard uniform and a cap that hid his face.

He asked, _"Hey,kid. Are you new to Youkai Academy?"_ The student replied, _"Yes, I am."_ The man chuckled, "_You better be careful. Youkai Academy is really scary."_ The 'really scary' part kind of gave him chills and those ominously glowing white eyes gave creepiness a whole new meaning! _"this guy is weird"_

The boy asks_" and just what do you mean by that driver-san" _The bus driver's smirked merely grew "_ you'll have to see for yourself boy" ._The bus finishes crossing a tunnel and stops at a hill where a scarecrow lied with a pumpkin head on it.

The male student steps out with his bag and he looked at the scenery around him and it looked like something out of a horror movie. Rotten leaves littered the ground with dead trees and tombstones adding a further spine-chilling sensation.

_"Man, what a spooky place, then again I've seen worse.' t_he bus driver warned, _"Good luck, kid. You're going to need it while being here." _Theboy looked at the driver and said" don_'t worry I can handle myself pretty well" _The bus driver's smirked merely got wider_" I sure hope so kid". _

The bus leaves soon after. The boy takes a deep breath before moving onward to the school. When he arrived at the front gate of the place, he observed its appearance. Just like the landscape, the school was like something out of a horror movie.

_"Yep definitely a school for monsters" _The boy thought and started walking down the path that the bus driver pointed out. After a few minutes of walking he heard a sound. The sound was getting closer . _"What is that sound" _he wondered out loud. _" That sounded like a bicycle." __"LOOK OUT!" _he heard a female voice and turned to look and saw a bicycle coming at him and it collided with him.

He then fell to the ground with a girl with pink hair, who fell on top of him. She rolled off of him. When the boy blindly tried to sit up, his hand landed on her inner thigh.

The girl let out groan and the boy finally noticed what he had to know if he was right, he decided to ask the girl _"hey, are you okay"_ .The girl just said: _"I'm sorry. My eyes went blurry because I'm anemic" _

When he finally got a good look at her face, he couldn't help but noticed that she was super cute and had the same kind of school uniform as he did only except she had a checkered skirt, which was quite short in his opinion.

She had long pink hair that looked as pink as cherry blossoms and a very pretty face with lovely green eyes. She had a leather choker that had a silver cross hanging from it and beads connecting from the chain to the choker. _"You wouldn't happen to be a student would you?"_ the young man asked.

"Yes I am a student here," said the girl which only confirmed what he already thought. _"My name is Akashiya Moka_," she added. _"What's your name?"_

Seeing as how there didn't seem any harm is giving this girl his name, the boy decided to tell. He first got up, dusted him self off and offered his hand to her. _"My name is Ryo,'Kusanagi Ryo ,"_ he said

The girl noticed a drop of blood coming from Ryo's nose and pulled a napkin from her pocket and said: _"Oh my gosh. You're bleeding."_ She came closer and before she could wipe the blood away, she sniffed the air.

The smell caused her to start to lean closer to to the boy which was starting to confuse him.

_"Uh…you okay?"_ he asked trying to lean away from her but found that he couldn't seeing as how she was still holding on to his hand.

_"Yes,"_ the girl sighed blushing brightly. "_You…smell so nice, you smell REALLY nice right now."_

_"Uhhhh, oookkkaaayy thanks?"_ Ryo blinked. The girl leaned in closer. "_Hey…uhhh wha are you doing"_

Ryo was dumbstruck at the way the pink hair girl was acting until she took his face in her hands and_ said "I'm sorry, but you see I'm a vampire." _Then she bit his neck

Ryo gasped at the action,When she released Ryo, he asked: _"Did you really just suck my blood?"_

_"I'm sorry. I couldn't resist, since your blood smelled so good and it tasted so delicious."_ She answered, her cheeks were pink from embarrassment.

Ryo stood up and asked:_ "You said you're a vampire?"_

Moka looked at him. _"Yes, I'm a vampire. Do you hate vampires?"_

Ryo laughed at the question, leaving Moka confused. Seeing her expression he explained _"sorry to laugh at you like that,its just that, its hard to hate a vampire when i myself am also a vampire."_

Moka couldn't believe what she just young man standing in front of her was also vampire.

_"If you don't mind telling me what house are you from?"_ Moka asked. _"What do you mean by that Moka?"_ Ryo asked. _"I mean that are you also from a royal vampire family?"_ Moka specified.

_"No. I was turned into a vampire almost six years ago when i was only ten years old."_Ryo answered only to take on a confused look _"I thought a vampire's blood was too bitter to drink from one another!" _Ryo complained_. "It is,"_ she confirmed. _"Normally, but I guess when a vampire's body is being suppressed by a rosario it tastes like human blood would."_

_"Wait a minute, so you're saying a vampire's blood is o.k. to drink as long as that vampire is wearing a rosario?"_

Moka nodded._ "I guess so, I hadn't realized until just now."_

With an evil look on his face Ryo began to move towards her.

_"Uh Ryo-kun? Why are you looking at me like that?"_ Moka took a nervous step back.

_"Moka-san?"_

_"Yes, Ryo?"_

_"You smell really good too."_

Chomp!

_"Ow! why did you bite me Ryo-kun" _Ryo smiled at her before answering _"well i felt that i deserved a drink too since you bit me without asking first"_ Moka had the decency to look away sheepishly before remembering where they had to be

_"Well we have to hurry. We have to be at the homerooms in 30 minutes."_ Moka said as she and Ryo began to run down the path. They didn't speak until they made it at the Academy entrance. Moka thought that it was beautiful, while Ryo thought that it was cool. It looked like an old castle and the very appearance glowed from the history behind it. It could be interesting staying here. Near the gate there were several gravestones, which made Ryo confused.

When they entered from the front door, it looked like any other human school with linoleum floor and white walls with portraits of people who were probably teachers in here. Ryo took noticed of the table at the other side of the entrance hall and noted that there was a woman in her late thirties. Apparently you were supposed to hand her the entrance papers.

They approached her and Moka asked: _"Excuse Ms. is this where we are supposed to give you the entrance papers?"_

_"Just like the sign says. I'll take the papers and deliver them to the headmaster. And I also give you these schedules about your classes."_ She answered.

After the duo handed her the papers, she said: _"Akashiya Moka and 'Kusanagi Ryo I'll now assign you to the Year 1 class 3 and your homeroom teacher will be_ _Shizuka Nekonome."_

Moka gasped a little. _"We're both going to be in the same class, I'm so happy."_ Then she glomped Ryo tightly. Ryo could only just snickered at the girl's enthusiasm before turning towards the thirtyish year old woman .

_"Could you please tell us where is this class 3?"_ Ryo asked.

She looked at Ryo and was quite surprised and happy when he asked politely. It was really so rare to get any polite questions from the students if any at all. _"Sure, just go Down the hall and turn left. You can't miss it."_ Ryo smiled at her _" Thanks you Ms"_ She gave him a warm smile back _"sure, no problem"_

While they followed her instructions, Ryo kept glancing at Moka. The vampire girl seemed to enjoy walking around while she was latched on to him. He also wondered if all the monster girls were like that. Ryo couldn't believe his luck about this.

They found the class and entered. Nobody had arrived yet. So they found their seats near the windows with Moka sitting behind Ryo.

After 15 minutes, other student began to fill the room. Ryo noted that they looked pretty ordinary in human form, but some had blond hair, which he had seen in a very rare occasions.

Just then, a very tall brown haired guy walked in and looked around. When he noticed Moka, his face turned into a grin walked right over to her.

_"Well well, aren't you a pretty girl. It seems that I found myself a girl."_ His voice sounded very menacing and possessive and that made Moka more than a little nervous

_"I'm sorry but i'm with Ryo now."_ She said off-handedly.

"Not anymore. as soon as class is over, we are going to have fun." He turned to look at Ryo. _"And if you don't stay away, I'll kill you."_ He told him. Ryo glared at the other male, if there was a few things Ryo hated they were people threatening him and the people he cared for_" i would like to see you try asshole"._

Ryo was itching for a fight, but he didn't want to cause trouble inside the school. And apparently, neither did the big guy _"i'll deal with you after class punk"_ Ryo responded _"i'll be waiting ass". _The brown hair boy sat down near Moka, after scaring the other students away. When the class was full, their teacher, a blond young woman in yellow t-shirt and jean shorts walked in _"Okay everyone!"_ the teacher cheered. _"Welcome to Yōkai Academy Academy!"_

This teacher had short blonde hair, a spaghetti strap top and a short skirt. She sported a pair of cute glasses on her face and parts of her hair looked like cat ears. To top it off, a cat's tail was sticking out from her skirt.

_"I'll be your homeroom teacher for this year, Miss Nekonome!"_ the catty teacher continued to announce. Ryo had to admit that the good cheer in the room was infectious. Even he was feeling ready to cheer.

_"As everyone guessed, this is a school for monsters! Now, like it or not, humans run the world and we have to learn to coexist with them,"_ Miss Nekonome explained._ "This is the purpose of Yōkai Academy Academy, to coexist with the human world!"_

The young vampire found himself glad that there was a place where they would teach monsters to get along with the humans, he himself having use to be one. But for some reason, he felt that it was not going to be that easy since he knew many monsters hated humans.

_"But sensei,"_ the brown haired kid growled._ "Can't we just eat the humans? I could start with the cute girls." _

**See what i mean**

Ryo frowned the moment he heard that comment. It was guys like him who gave non-humans who would like to be friends with humans a bad name. No wonder that people were afraid of, monsters. People like the guy who spoke kept thinking their species meant they could do whatever they wanted.

_"Because the only way for us monsters to survive is to look and act like them and humans don't eat each other. And you won't find any human in here, since all the students and faculty members are monsters. If any human would find this place, they would be killed."_ Nekonome clarified

_"Thank Kami that no human is here at this school, otherwise the human would be lunchmeat in a heartbeat"_ thought Ryo, while in the human realm a brown hair boy sneezed.

_"This brings us to rule number one!"_ Miss Nekonome spoke loudly. _"You are not allowed to reveal your true forms to anyone! Not even to your fellow students! We are here to learn how to coexist with humans so please keep your true forms a secret."_

After the class, Moka and Ryo went to explore the school, since it was still quite early and Moka insisted. Ryo had agreed to accompany her.

Many guys were eyeing Moka and undressing her with their eyes and some of them were shooting daggers at Ryo, since Moka was hanging on to him. He could also hear their whispers. They were either gawking over how cute Mokawas or were grumbling about how he was holding hands with her. A couple were really pissed off that it was a stranger that she was deciding to spend her time with. Ryo already knew that some teens could get very jealous so he figured he had to watch his back.

Some of the girls glanced at Ryo and wondered who he was. And some girls were casting an angry eye at Moka, since she was more beautiful then they were.

After they explored the school for almost an hour, they exited and went to get something to drink from a nearby vending machine.

Moka decided to break the silence. _"So Ryo-kun, how do you like the school so far?"_

Ryo answer: _"Ah, well, without Saizou threatening to kill me, it looks pretty nice."_

Moka's mood darkened. _"I think that he will cause trouble to me."_ She pointed out.

_"I won't cause any trouble as long as you do as I say."_Someone said to her around the corner. They turned to look and saw Saizou.

_"You are Akashiya Moka, right?"_ Saizou said as he looked on the two.

The pair looked at him, their drinks still to their mouths, when he suddenly charged at Ryo and grabbed him and began to lift him in the air.

_"Now why is a beautiful woman like you hanging around with a person like this?_ Saizou said all the while lifting Ryo and tightening his grip.

_"Ryo!"_ cried Moka, about to tell Saizou to put him down when they both heard a laugh which was coming from Ryo himself.

_"Maybe it's because she likes to be surprised!"_ Ryo said in loud enough to make sure they heard him before he grabbed Saizou from his wrist and squeezed with all his strength. Saizou released Ryo when the pain in his other hand became unbearable. _"AAAARRRRRRHHHHHH!"_ He yelled.

_"Moka isn't your plaything Saizou. And if you ever try anything with her or bother me again, I will you break you, you got that!"_He told the bully with so much iron in his voice that Saizou actually started to fear him. Ryo grabbed his collar and threw him against a tree with so much strength that the tree fell. Saizou was barely able to get back up. _"You bastard!"_ shouted Saizou.

Before the situation could get anymore out of hand, Moka rushed up to Ryo, grabbed his left arm and starting pulling him away.

_"That was scary!"_ Moka sighed. She turned to her friend. _"Weren't you scared at all?"_

_No way," _he said grinning_. "Believe me, there are way scarier things than him. Besides, I REALLY don't like others who take advantage and pick on others just because they can. Besides, he looked like he was able to do something to you if he did get to you._

"Thanks Ryo-kun." Moka said

_"Ah no problem, I'd do it again in a heartbeat,"_ Ryo smiled. _"You're my friend aren't you?"_

Moka didn't think she could smile any brighter if she tried. Ryo was really turning out to be a wonderful friend,_"Still, I don't want the only friend that i've got to get in trouble."_

_"Hold on a mintue, i'm your only friend?"_ asked the male vampire asked in confusion. _"I would have figured a pretty girl like you would have made a whole lot of friends by now."_

Moka blushed and giggled and then stepped forward to stand in front of him. She had a shy blush on her cheeks and she averted her gaze. He couldn't help but think she was even cuter when she did it.

"Well…I'm not too good at making friends all that much," Moka admitted. _"And besides that…"_

_"Besides what?"_ asked Ryo.

_"You've already let me suck you blood!"_ Moka smiled with a flush on your face. _"You are the person i've ever sucked blood from, The texture, the aroma, the vitality, and there's even something in it I've never tasted before! It's just so Delicious!"_

Rubbing his neck, Ryo joked, _"Geez, I'm starting to feel like a snack." _But then he smirked at her_ " but remember since you drink from me, i get to drink from you"_

Moka giggled again. Taking part in the laughs, Ryo and his new friend headed for the exit. They still had to deal with some gawkers who fell for Moka on the spot and started cursing him for his luck to hang out with such a hot girl.

_"By the way Moka-san, how do you keep your powers in check, i keep mine by wearing this ring here"_ showing to her the jewel incrusted ring on his finger _" so tell me how do you keep your powers in check"_

_"Oh, that's because of this seal,"_ Moka said, pointing at the cross hanging from her choker. _"If it gets taken off, I can get REALLY scary."_

_"Okay i'll make sure to keep that in mind,"_ Ryo laughed but he made sure to make a mental note of that information.

_"So Ryo-kun,"_ Moka asked, as they got into the sunlight. _"Where did you go to school anyway?"_

"Huh?" He blinked._ "Oh, I went to school like everyone else in the human world where i'm originally from "_

_"So you went to school in the human world?"_ Moka tried to clarify.

_"Yes, thats right" _He nodded._ " Why do you ask, do you have something against humans"_

She whispered softly_, "I hate humans". Ry_o looked at her, surprised and somewhat hurt, she continued_, "I went to a human school for junior high, I was lonely because nobody believed in monsters, I felt different from anyone, I kept thinking that it would probably be better if I didn't exist, and that's why I think human schools are the worst," _Moka huffed_.. I just hate humans!"_

Ryo cricnhed for a moment after hearing that, feeling like a just punch right in the heart_, "Hey, hold on there. Some humans may be jerks but they aren't all bad." _He said, getting defensive

_"Because I use to be a human!"_ Ryo answered quickly.

_"Bu...but…but,"_ Moka sputtered but then looked down in shame, i'm sorry,_ i had forgotten"_

Ryo sighed. Obviously Moka was having trouble accepting this. Sighing, he turned his back and began heading away from her to the dorms

"Ryo?" Moka asked, still reeling from shock.

_"I'll catch you later,"_the alter user said answering back to her as he waved back. That was all he said before he vanished in the midst of the trees. Moka watched him go before her shoulders slumped andher eyes were trained on the ground.

. She'd said such a horrible thing to him. Even if he was once a human, she wouldn't have cared. All she ever wanted in her life was a real friend and…she heard footsteps and spun around hopefully, _"Ryo is that you?"_

Sadly it wasn't him.

_"Nope try again sweetheart,"_ Saizou grinned in a sick and perverse way, _"Did ya miss me?"_

Ryo stopped in front of a tree clinching his fist before driving it into the tree putting a small hole in it. _"Damn it, i understand why she hate humans, but does that mean that she may hate me too just because i use to be one" _He was sadden at the thought before shaking his head_ " no that couldn't be... could it"_

"_Oh Shit! That's Moka voice!"_Before Ryo could continue his train of thought he heard a scream down the path. _"IIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"_

Ryo ran towards the direction of the scream. Moka was lying against a tree covered in saliva and Saizou just laughed. _"Where is your friend now Moka-san? Why won't you transform into your true form? Too scared?"_

_"Hey Saizou! You looking for a rematch!"_ Ryo yelled at him.

Saizou turned to look at him. Ryo finally got a look at what Saizous true form was. He was an Orc. Orcs were 2,5 meters tall and had very large muscular bodies which could give vampires hard time if the Orc was an experienced fighter.

_"I was wondering where you are! Now I will make you pay for interrupting me earlier!"_ Saizou yelled and charged at before he could get close enough to strike Ryo charged foward _"Machine Gun Fist "_ he shouted before throwing a fast paced flurries of punches.

Saizou was unperpared for the attack and suffered from mutiple shots to the chest, stomach and face _"AAAHHHH"_he shouted before one hard shot sent him flying into the cliff side. Rock shattered when the hulking beast hit and fell down, blood coming out from a scratch on his forehead. He wasn't unconscious, despite being smashed against hard rock.

Ryo turned to Moka and asked: _"Are you okay Moka-san?"_

Moka looked at Ryo and said: _"You came back for me. Even after I said that I hate humans, you came back to help me."_

_"You really think that i would do that, I couldn't leave you Moka-san. You are a kind person who deserves to have friend."_ Tsukune said.

_"It doesn't matter if you were once a human or not. You are kind and honest Ryo. And I still want to be your friend, no matter what ."_ Moka said _." That's good to hear,"_ he said with a smile on his face. _"Now stay here, I got someone's ass to kick."_ He then turned his attention to Saizou who had recovered and stared to charge at them.

_"You're going to pay for that you little bastard!"_ the orc yelled out.

_"That's what you think!"_ Ryo yelled at him while starting his own charge at the orc, Saizou lashed out with a strike but, missed as Ryo duck down only to rise up and flips backward while delivering a double-footed slashing kick _"Rising Rage Flash" _nailing the orc in the face knocking him off his feet. Seeing the orc down for the time being Ryo went to take Moka out of the forest when he heard Saizou rise to his feet.

As Saizou finally got up, but he threw some sand in Ryo's eyes and lashed his huge arm towards him and he hit him right in the ribs. Ryo flew against the same cliff side and Ryo fell on the ground in pain

"RYO" screamed Moka as Saizou moved towards the downed Ryo. As Saizou got closer Moka jumped on top of Ryo to protect him as Saizou was standing over them _" Move out of the way Moka, i'll get to you as soon as i'm done with him"_ _"NO" _she screamed_, "i won't let you hurt my friend"._

Ryo what touched to hear what she said but still wanted to protect her _"please move Moka-san, you must run while you can,"_ he said while pushing Moka off of him ,but since he was so close to her, he fell and accidentally grabbed her rosario and it came off

The two guys looked at the sudden burst of enormous demonic power and noticed that Moka had transformed. Her eyes were red and her hair was silver and she was taller and more defined in certain places.

_"This monstrous power. The S-class monster vampire!"_Saizou shouted in horror.

Moka looked at the Orc and said:_ "You filthy wreteched animal! How dare you touch me and defile me! Know your place!"_ She yelled in rage and with incredible speed, she delivered a powerful kick right in his head, which send him flying through several trees and finally crash against a large tombstone. Saizou was without a doubt injured severely and unconscious.

Moka looked at Ryo, but only had enough time to see him reel his fist back glowing and cracking with energy aimed (looks like it don't it) right at her.

_"Thuder Wind Wave!"_ He yelled out as he fired a large wave of energy beam.

She was about to block the attack when she saw that it wasn't aiming at her. She followed the attack with her eyes to see it colliede with Saizou who had somehow gotten up again and sent him flying toward the cliff'side knocking Saizou out completely .

Moka turned to see that he was alright and went to him since it seems that he had recovered from Saizous punch. _"Ryo."_ She said._ "Just what was those attacks of yours and why did ypu fight in your sealed form"_

Ryo was a little scared of her, but he didn't think that she would attack him and saw no reason to lie to her. _"I was trained by both my father and my master who turned me in martial arts, also i only realeased my true form only if there is danger or the oppoenet is too stronger for my sealed state, the attacks you saw were the results of the training"_

_Hmm i see, in any case, this is the second time you've saved me and I'm very thankful for that."_ She said.

_"No problem Moka-san. What are friends for?"_ He asked her.

_"Indeed, but know this. I intend to make you mine, since you are the kind of vampire I want. kind, powerful, and most importantly a warrior. You will make a fine mate for me."_ She stated.

Ryo was a little dumbfounded from her statement.

_"But until we meet again, just watch after the other Moka for me"._She said went to get her rosario from Ryo. She took it from him and replaced it in her choker. Moka turned back to the pink haired version and fell down, her energy almost spent. Ryo caught her before she could hit the ground

_"I promise i will protect her"_ he said

Ryo held her and until he heard Moka said weakly: _"Blood..."_

_"Here you go Moka-san, you can take blood from me."_ He said quickly offering his neck to her. She gladly accepted and took some blood from him. It wasn't much and it didn't have effect Ryo, but Moka quickly recovered, thanks to Ryo's sweet blood.

_"Ryo-kun , thank you so much for saving me and for being my friend. ."_ Moka said when she recovered her breath_." No problem Moka, i'll always be there for you no matter what"_ he told her.

_"I'm so glad Ryo. I will protect you from now on. I don't want to lose you to the likes of Saizou."_ Moka said.

_" You don't have to you know, you saw your self that i can take care of myself as well as you, and as much as I hate to interrupt this moment, we should get back, if we want to have our dorm rooms." _Ryo sad.

_"Right. Let's go Ryo-kun."_ Moka said as they lefted together

**Well this is my first try at this hope you peoples like. By way be on the look out for the up and coming chapter of Ryu The Last Street Figher. Till then Peace out**


End file.
